Tantrum
by dekaha
Summary: When Lucy moves to Magnolia in hopes of going to Fairy Tail High, she meets arrogant. Not just arrogant, but cocky, annoying, and... cute? One smirk, one remark, and one nickname was all it took. And then, he was bothering her nonstop. Will Lucy ever make it out of Natsu's relentless teasing?
1. Tantrum

_**(A.N) Hi**!_**_ This is my first FanFiction I've ever written. You can PM me if there's anything up with it that you see. Please review, and be kind!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine in any shape, way or form. All Fairy Tail characters are Hiro Mashima's. Thanks! _**

**_ Chapter 1: New Beginnings _**

(Lucy's POV)

I believe that when you meet someone who takes your breath away, that's your future love. Ah! Sweet love! I also believe, that your future love should be kind and caring. They should love you and say things that make you swoon! SO WHY THE HELL DID I FALL FOR SUCH AN ARROGANT, COCKY BASTARD?!

You're probably confused, so let me back up just a little bit. My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And I just moved here. Magnolia is a wonderful place, really. I just wanna know why I have to go to Fairy Tail High, of all places. It's a very prestigious school, and if possible, I would like to go to a school with less popular idiots. In my case, I'm a nerd to most people.

It's 10 pm right now, the night before the first day of school. I'm excited, but I really don't know what to think. Fairy Tail High, huh? Who would've thought I would move to Magnolia just to go there? Oh well. I have to sleep, anyway.

~**_TIME SKIP~ _**

I woke up that morning, and felt so much death hit me, I felt like the epitome of darkness. My first day of school, and I wake up with a headache. Just beautiful. I brushed the thought off, and stood up to grab a towel, walking into my bathroom. I yawned groggily, and stripped so I could step into my shower. Afterwards, I stepped out feeling refreshed. One face wash and a bit of makeup later, I look all better.

Now I just have to pick clothes.

Oh, nevermind, I have a uniform awaiting me.

I pulled on my clothes, plus shoes, and slugged my backpack on. Yelling a goodbye to my parents with lunch money and a granola bar in hand, I strolled through the streets to make my way to Fairy Tail High.

"Oof" voiced a wall.

Wait. That wasn't a wall.

OH NO. OH NO. I BUMPED INTO- hey.. where did they go?

"Did I hit you? Oh I'm so sorry. This is my first day at school, and I don't really know at this point."

Oh. So there they are.

"Oh no, it's all right." As soon as I said that, I looked down to find a petite little blue haired girl wearing the Fairy Tail High uniform and a bright orange headband that contrasted nicely with her hair. Her big brown eyes stared up at me curiously, and I stared at my shoes, debating whether or not I wanted to make a friend.

But a voice broke my train of thought.

"Hey! Is that a Percy Jackson book in your hand? Oh, and a Harry Potter one too!"

"W-what?" Oh please, please don't tell me that somehow, in some world, this cute short girl is a bully and I-

"Oh wow! I love those series! Can I please be your friend?" She looked up at me with sparkling eyes and a gasp. "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you! I'm a bookworm, and I'm starting off at the same school you are!"

"O-oh. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too. Sure, we can be friends! It's not like I'm not new here, anyway." I stuffed my books into my bag before anyone else noticed.

"Sweet!" She smiled up at me. "Wanna walk to school?" Pointing at the large building, she pulled me back to reality.

"Oh. Yeah! Let's go!"

And that's how I made my first friend. Like- ever. Officially, I mean.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in the Cafeteria waiting for school to start. I was getting pretty bored, and as if the school wanted to answer my prayer, the bell rang. Students shuffled to the library to see which class they were in. I was in 2-B, along with Levy.

"So." Levy glanced up at me.

"Soo..?" I raised an amused eyebrow and made a confused face.

"So! Do you have a crush, Lu-Chan?" She looked pretty intrigued.

"Wha-what? No Levy! Let's be civilized people here. We just got to school, and I'm only just getting a good look at people. Where did that come from?!"

"Dunno. Just bored, I guess." At that moment, we walked into the classroom. Chatter filled the air. We were the new kids, and I guess we stood out in the crowd. After all, I doubt anyone has blue hair as bright as Levy's.

I scanned the classroom until I saw a flash of pink. Oh. A person with pink hair.

Wait.

A PERSON WITH PINK HAIR?!

Where- in what world- do you find a person with PINK hair?! Oh wow. So that's weird. Aside from his pink hair, I decided to scan his features. His broad build, along with some muscle, but not enough that it's popping out. His onyx-green eyes were lazily scanning the classroom as well, until they locked with mine. I sucked in a breath, and looked away as fast as possible. Don't wanna keep eye contact with a boy THAT fine.

"Hello, class. Nice to meet you. I am Ms. Matsumura. Please treat each other with respect, and have fun this year."

English. I love it. Not as much as astronomy, though. What I don't love, is group poster projects. And that's what we were doing in class.

"Everyone! I've assigned groups based off who you sit next to. Oh, and on your left, not your right. So have fun, and talk about that poetry like you mean it!"

I gasped, as I realized the person I was assigned to work with was that same pink haired boy.

He looked up at me, and his expression changed to an annoyed one.

"Are ya goin' to stare at me this whole time or are we gonna get a move on? Well?"

I offered an exasperated sigh, pursed my lips, and got up to get a poster board. I grabbed some supplies and from the corner of my eye saw my partner connect our desks together.

"I've got everything. Did you write your summer essay on the poem? We're going to need all the sources we can get."

"Nah, I didn't do it." He looked over at me with a lazy grin.

"Are you serious?" Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed and dipped my head to write our

names. He nudged the side of our desks and rattled everything. My pen moved and everything smeared.

"Hey! You ruined it! I guess we just have to use the back." As I was writing the title, he poked my arm. When I didn't react, he poked it over and over again. I creased my eyebrows in frustration and broke the tip of the pencil I was using. My face flared up in anger, and I calmly said: "listen, buddy. You wanna do work, stop bothering me, or just sit there? Cause you're _really_ pissing me off, and I'd like to stay calm."

He looked at me, smirked, and said one word. "Crybaby"

I almost choked on my spit.

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me. C-r-y-b-a-b-y. Crybaby. Tantrum, much? By the way, I never caught your name. Maybe I should just call you Ms. Tantrum." An arrogant smile played onto his lips, and I growled in anger.

"Curse you, Dragneel. Curse you."

And that's how I got an A on my first assignment, and Natsu got an F.

**_(A/N) Hello!!! I hope you all liked my first chapter! Tee hee, I think I'll enjoy writing it. Please let me know if I have any errors and I'll fix them. Leave a review about your honest opinion! Thanks! _**


	2. A Stalker!

**_(A.N) Hello! I'm back! I don't think anyone is reading it so far, but I've only gotten one review. It gets better, I promise! Please keep reading! Also, this chapter will be short because I don't have my laptop. Sorry! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, way, or form. All Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Thanks! _**

**_Chapter Two: A Stalker?!_**

**_(Normal POV) _**

"I've had enough! Stop!"

"Not until you answer me"

"I'm gonna yell rape!"

"Why? All I'm doin' is following you around."

Lucy was walking around the Fairy Tail campus, with a certain flame idiot following her around.

"I swear, where's Erza when you need her?" She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. She spun around, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Listen, you. I don't know what you want from me, or why you're doing this, but I'm going home. So find your destination and stop following me around like a lost puppy!"

"You know that demon?!" Natsu shivered in fear at the mention of the student council president.

"Who?"

"Erza!"

"That's what you choose to focus on?! Didn't you get the memo, buddy?! I said I wanted you OUT of my sight. Don't follow me. I don't want a stalker knowing where I live." Lucy started to speed up and turned away.

"All right, all right. I need help studying. It's been four months now, and it's clear that you're the smartest in our class. You're the only one I can turn to! So just help me? Just for the heck of it?"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Because! You're a jerk, and I'm sick and tired of you! Plus, you gave me that stupid nickname.." She muttered that last part to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing! My point is, we're getting way too close to my house for comfort and I don't want you following me!"

"No way.. your house is in this area? You totally live under my dad's property!" Natsu's face brightened up in excitement. "You gotta help me now! I'll even let you come to my house!"

Shocked and horrified, Lucy stared up at Natsu and then looked at her own house. "You don't... happen to be Igneel's son, do you?"

"Course I am! Did he not tell you his last name was Dragneel? Huh, I coulda sworn he said he hated when his clients called him Igneel." Natsu glanced down at Lucy and smirked at her expression. "Don't tell me you're scared, Ms. Tantrum."

"Don't call me by that name!" Lucy groaned as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

Storming off, Lucy walked up her steps and slammed her front door shut. As she was going upstairs, she heard rustling in her trees and thought nothing of it.

Deciding that it was best to get the news from Igneel himself, she called him and asked him for the truth.

"Yeah! My last name's Dragneel! How'd you figure it out though?"

Lucy just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Hello? Ya still there, Lucy?"

The rustling continued until her window was open, and someone was in her house. Her eyes still widened in shock and surprise, she didn't notice when that same person took her phone and said;

"Cause I told her!"

Silence. Pure silence.

And then, a chuckle.

"Well, have fun you two! Remember to use protection!" Rang out Igneel's voice.

The line went dead, and Natsu slowly turned his head towards Lucy, his face breaking out into a goofy grin.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to help me after all."

So, Lucy Heartfilia was once again cursing Natsu Dragneel.


	3. A Date!

**_(A.N) Hello, helloooo! I love the fact that people are favoriting my story! I love you people for this! Thank you, and enjoy this chapter I made exxxtraaa long! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, way, or form. All characters and references to the anime/manga rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima. Thanks! _**

**_Chapter 3: A Date?! _**

**_(Lucy's POV) _**

"You're doing it wrong!"

"How?! I literally did EVERYTHING you told me to! How could it possibly be wrong?!" An exasperated Natsu looked over at me and I sighed.

"You need to do it with the binomial theorem. I've explained this problem at least five times! N doesn't equal 10, or one million. N equals zero! In Mr. Jahiro's class, we only use zero as a coefficient! _Now _maybe it's a little easier?" I leaned over his shoulder and pointed to his messy work.

"And no, the bionomial theorem isn't a species. It's an algorithm (a.n. I don't know if that's true, I'm not in tenth grade.), so take your time and make sense of it."

"ARGHHH! STUPID MATH AND STUPID BIO-WHATEVER! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Natsu glared at the ground with a cute pout on his face.

Huh? Cute? What am I even thinking in this situation?

"Okay. Maybe we'll work on this another time. Let's do some English, Kay?"

"Fine. But JUST SO YOU KNOW.., I'm soo not gonna acknowledge the different points of view in the class novel."

"You have to, otherwise this whole studying session means nothing." After that, all went well. I taught him the best I could, and he listened to me. He wasn't as dumb as I thought he was.

"AHH! Finally! Thank you so fricking much! I have to repay you somehow! Let me take you out." Natsu looked at me with pleading eyes and I silently thought it over.

"Sure."

"I mean, you don't have to say yes, I just- what?"

I giggled. "Yes. I'll let you take me out. " I smiled brightly at him, and I swore I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Great! It's 5 o'clock right now, so I'll give you until 6:30 to get ready. We'll be out til' nine. You won't regret it!"

I can't believe I agreed to this.

* * *

As soon as I saw him off, I shut the door and went off to shower. Since tomorrow's Saturday, we don't have school and we can stay out later than nine.

I got out of the shower, put some lotion on and grabbed a towel for my hair. Walking back into the bathroom, I sat diwn and grabbed my make-up bin. I don't usually put a lot on, and I'll stick to that routine. Nude eye shadow, red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. I don't want false eyelashes, and I'll only put foundation on if it's something very important. Otherwise, I keep my skin very smooth and clean, so I don't need foundation.

As I left my bathroom, I took the towel off my head and moisturized my hair. I would have to do it after I got my clothes on.

"I don't think we'll be going on a very fancy date, so I guess I'll just put on a casual, yet cute outfit." I smiled and walked over to my closet.

"So much to choose from... a-hah!"

The outfit I eventually went with was a royal blue short dress, with gold outlines and a fancy bow tie.

I grabbed my knee-high boots and pulled them on.

Afterwards, I walked to my bathroom yet again. With my naturally straight hair, I only had to straighten out the edges and then put my hair into a long side ponytail. (A.N much like her hair in the 2018 series.)

"I'm ready for my date!"

Physically, but not mentally! I've only ever been on one date before, and that was with some jerk I met back in middle school named Dan Straight. The only male "friends" I have are. Natsu and this guy I was pretty close with while I still lived in the Alvarez Empire.

As soon as I realized I had every right to freak out, my doorbell rang.

I slowly shook myself out of my thoughts and walked to my front door. I was taking my time down the stairs, so the ringing started to get more urgent. Finally, I opened the door to find Natsu standing there with flowers and a casual outfit.

"Lu- oh, you're here. And wow, you look amazing."

I took that time to take in his appearance. He was wearing a red t-shirt with some black jeans. The t-shirt hung closely to his muscles and let me tell you, he had a great figure. A chain was hanging from his pocket, and he was wearing his trusty scarf. Much like everyday, his pink hair was messy. Speaking of his hair, I wonder if it's soft. Maybe it's spikey and would hurt if I touched it? Nah, it looks really soft.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, Natsu. I see you brought flowers." He nervously laughed, and I smiled again.

"I can take them from you and put them away if you'd like?"

"Sure. I mean, they would get in the way." I grabbed the flowers and quickly went upstairs to fill up my vase I never thought I would use. Carefully placing the roses in, I set the vase back onto the table.

I went back downstairs to find Natsu in his car. It was a bright red Ferrari with silver lining.

"Wow, nice car. And thanks for the compliment. You too!"

"Oh. Yeah, it's a beauty. I got it during the summer, for my 17th birthday." Natsu looked at me and gave me a genuine smile.

"What?"

"You're not being so mean to me anymore. I think that studying session changed you."

I blushed and hid my face.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

"Alright, alright." A chuckle escaped his mouth.

The rest of the drive was silent, except for one small conversation we had.

"Hey, Luce?"

Luce? Where did that come from? Oh well.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to meet my friends on Monday. And bring your friend, too. Levy, the one in our homeroom. At lunch, come to the table on the far left. Please, Luce. They'll all think I'm lying when I say I went on a date with a really cute girl."

"Okay. I will. It's not like we have anywhere to sit during lunch anyway."

When we arrived at our destination, which I was surprised to find out was an amusement park, I ran up to the ticket booth and gave Natsu a smile.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm paying." He said as I took out my wallet. He grabbed my arm and we went over to the bumper cars. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he replied with a:

"Please Luce? I don't wanna start with a roller coaster."

"Fine, but you gotta let me hit you one time." I smirked at him. He smirked back.

"Yeah, and it'll only be once. How about whoever gets knocked out first pays for our food?" He held out his hand.

"It's a deal." I said, shaking his hand with a smirk.

* * *

"Man! I can't believe I lost! I mean, you almost fell out with me, but you just had to play dirty."

"That's what we do!" I gave a triumphant smile, and dragged him over to the roller coasters.

"I want to go on this ride. It's the biggest one, and I want my first ride to be amazing!"

"Yeah. Sure. We'll go on this one" Natsu replied. For some reason, he looked like he was trembling. Hah, I must be hallucinating.

We got on, and now I knew for sure; he was _definitely _trembling.

"Is something the matter?" I looked over at him and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I.. I have motion sickness. Is it too late to get off?" He looked desperate, and was turning a little green.

"Um-uh, I don't know, I mean.."

"Make sure to strap in your seatbelts. We are now starting the ride. Have fun, and don't forget to scream!"

"No! NOOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEE!"

And, we're off. I mean, I had fun, but he looked like he would puke any second now.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Do you mind if I lay down on the bench?"

"No, not at all."

As he laid down, it looked like he was very uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I uh, maybe lay my head on your lap?"

"What?!"

"Yeah! I know, but the world is spinning, and this hard bench isn't helping at all."

Feeling bad, I silently obliged and let him lay his head on my lap.

"Thank you." He said with a tired smile. Closing his eyes, I let him stay like that for a while.

Just one touch. One, single touch. His hair is literally glaring at me!

I let my hand hover over his hair, and then gave it a stroke. Deciding that it wasn't enough, I let my fingers run through his messy locks. His hair was extremely soft! I marveled over the feel until I decided that it was enough. As I was pulling my hand away, Natsu grabbed it and pulled it back.

"Don't stop. It's helping the world stop spinning." Without opening his eyes, he placed my hand over his head, and I blushed and continued letting my fingers run though his hair.

So he was awake while I was embarrassing myself? Ack! I guess I'll just continue. I admired his features while he was sleeping. I continued to stroke his head, but then I outlined his face with my other hand. Then, his eyes, then his nose, and finally, his lips. As soon as my fingers grazed his soft lips, his eyes shot open and I let his head fall onto the bench, standing up.

"Owwwwwww! Why'd you do that, Luce?"

I was furiously blushing, my face a shade of scarlet. I fumbled with my words, looking for an excuse until I finally stormed off, looking for an ice cream stall.

While I walked away, I heard him call my name. I don't even know why I got angry like that. None of this was his fault, anyway!

Finding what I was looking for, I bought a cookies and creme ice cream and bought him the same, just in case he wanted some.

_**(Natsu's POV) **_

She left me. She left me just sitting there, blushing, hiding my blush in my scarf.

I got up, and stumbled over to the bench she was sitting at. Even when she was angry she was cute.

"Hey, uh, Luce?" I still liked the expression she gave when I called her that.

She looked up at me. and then stubbornly handed me a cup full of ice cream.

"Thanks, I guess." Silence. "Hey, um, once we finish our ice cream, do you wanna get something to eat and go home?"

"Sure."

"Okay." I don't know what it is about her, but I've found her cute ever since the first day of eleventh grade. When we made eye contact, I stared into her deep brown eyes, that held so much. She was irresistibly beautiful, and that was a fact. I can't believe I scored a date with her. Even if it was for a reward.

* * *

**_(A.N) Oooohhh! Looks like Natsu's catching feels! Can you all let me know if I'm going too fast? Because, I want the development of their feelings to be slow, but at the same time, I wanted them to know that there was something right at the beginning. Sooo, I'm going back into school, because I realized that there was barely anything about school in this. Plus, she hasn't met anyone! Yeah, please review and tell me what you think! _**


	4. A Competitor

**_(A/N) Hi everyone! I'm excited to tell you that I really enjoy writing this FanFiction. I think I want to make it a long, ongoing series. Which is why I'm going to make Natsu and Lucy go back to hating each other. I also want to let you know that in the near future, some of you will want to strangle me. Thanks! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, way, or form. All characters and references to the anime/manga all rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima. Thanks! _**

**_*also, there's going to be some slight swearing in this entire series. Sorry!*_**

**_Chapter 4: The Competitor_**

**_(Lucy's POV) _**

Okay. I know that I did play with his hair and I was flustered and everything, but he's getting on my nerves! The last thing I want to think about is him being cute. Or his stupid soft pink hair. Or his beautiful onyx eyes. Gahhh you get the point!

I can't believe I called him cute. Honestly, he's getting on my nerves to the point where I don't even want to look at him.

We're eating food, and everything's going well until I got some of my frosting from my cake on the side of my lips. His dumbass reaches over and kisses me, saying that he was only trying to get the frosting off my lips. Wagging his eyebrows me and smirking, he laughed in my face and goes:

"You should see the look on your face right now!"

And that was all it took. I reached over and slapped him, and walked out. I don't ever want to see his stupid face ever again!

Maybe I overreacted. Just a smidge. But still! He's the one who took it too far! Now I don't even want to meet his friends. But I'll do it for my sake.

* * *

Monday morning. Just great. I went through my normal routine in my bathroom. Then, I walked out and unraveled my towel, letting it hit the floor. I paced around my bedroom looking for my uniform, and then heard a weird sound. I turned around slightly to see what caused it.

There he was, in all his ugly, stupid, pink glory.

I turned around fully to give it to him, and noticed his face turn pink and his mouth hang open.

"Listen, I don't know why you're in my home, or what you want from me, but I'm sick and tired of your flirting bullshit. I don't want to hear any excuses because- why the hell are you turning red?! Is it that hot in here? Do I need to turn on the air conditioner? Answer me fire freak!"

He struggled to speak, and pointed a shaking finger at me. His face was getting a brighter red by the second, and he looked like an idiot, not that he wasn't one.

"Y-y-you don't realize the situation you're in, do you?"

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED, LUCY?!"

"Why am I- huh? What are you talking ab-" And at that moment, that specific moment in time, I looked down, horrified, to find my boobs staring right back at me. As my face turned scarlet, and Natsu relaxed his tense shoulders and turned away, I let out a strangled shriek and jumped down to hide my stupidity.

"Jeez, Luce. You scared me for a second. I thought you were going senile." He said, placing a towel over my shoulders. I smacked his hand away and growled.

"You're the one who just stared at me! What is wrong with you! Why didn't you say something to begin with?!"

And just like that, he laughed.

"Just get ready for school"

"DRAGNEEEELLLLL"

* * *

"And then he laughs in my face!"

"B-but you were naked!" An out of breath Levy managed to squeeze out.

She was laughing at me! Hysterically, too! I can't believe it!

"H-how did you manage to s-stroll around your room naked?!"

"Levyyyy!" I groaned. "It's not my fault! All I wanted to do was get ready for school, and he broke into my house!" I can't believe him. I don't wanna go to class. He'll be there, sitting next to me, and then he'll poke fun at me. Speaking of class, we're here right now.

I warily turned the corner to sit in my seat. Natsu acknowledged my presence, but I just sighed and sat down.

He sat up and looked at me. When I realized he was staring at me, I scrunched up my face and turned to look back at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much." He smirked. "I just wanted to ask you how your day has been."

"F off, bud." And with that, I faced forward once again.

The lesson continued on, and eventually, he poked me and slid a piece of paper my way. When I looked at him in curiosity, he was already facing the board again.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I opened up the note and looked inside.

_'I'm sorry. Please tell me you and Levy are still gonna sit with us?'_

I unfolded it completely and wrote my own note.

_'Why should I?' _

I slid it back, facing the board once again. He looked at me and wrote back.

_'Cause, I want you to be there. Plus, why wouldn't you?' _

He slid it towards me, and I opened it back up, annoyed. I read it and sucked in a breath. "He wants me to be there?" I whispered under my breath.

_'Okay. I'll be there. I accept your apology under one condition.'_

He looked at me in confusion after reading the note.

_'what?'_

"Let me come to your house after school and tell your dad that we're not dating." I whispered. It's been nagging me this whole time, that his dad thinks we're dating.

He nodded in my direction. With that, the bell rang and we were off to our second classes.

* * *

"Hey, uh Levy?"

"Yeah?" We were walking to lunch together, after going to our lockers.

I gathered my things and caught up with her. "Can we sit somewhere else today? Like, not in the back of the cafeteria?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Sure, but why?"

I sighed in relief, opening the cafeteria door. "You'll see."

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu ran up to me, smiling. "Come sit down! We're all waiting for ya!" He then acknowledged Levy's presence. "Hey there, Levy! Nice to see you made it!"

"Uh, ah, yeah!" He literally dragged us, making a scene, to his table.

"Natsu!" A girlish scream was heard from the front doors. "I missed you!" A girl with short hair tackled Natsu to the ground and laughed. "Isn't it so sad we don't have any classes together?"

"Uh- Yeah, sad. That's what it is." Natsu tugged on his scarf and chuckled uncomfortably. Instead of staring at that, I focused on the other two that followed.

"Yo, Natsu! You're looking like a real man today!" A muscular, broad shouldered guy walked up to Natsu and slapped him on the back.

"Hey everyone!" Following suit, a frail looking girl that had long, white hair and beauty that matched no other ran over and smiled.

"Hello, Lucy. Glad to see you made it."

My face lit up. "Erza!" I practically dragged her to the floor with my hug. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too." She choked out, giving me a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're here. Levy's with me too!" I looked over to Levy and she ran up to us and squealed, smiling.

"Group hug!" I giggled and looked up at everyone else.

"Hey, bunny girl. Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

"Uh yeah! My name is- eek!" I shivered in fear as I glanced at the person who said that. He had long, black, unruly hair, and piercings everywhere. He was wearing his uniform all messy and he smirked at me. I shuddered. I heard a chuckle from the side and looked at who laughed at me.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a brute looking to cause trouble."

"What'd you say to me, ice boy?"

"Exactly what you heard, iron freak!"

They butted heads and glared. Then, I looked at the one supposedly called, "ice boy" .

He saw me and grinned. "Name's Gray Fullbuster. The idiot with the piercings is Gajeel Redfox. The girl who looks like she's—"

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB, ICE PRINCESS!" Suddenly, Natsu kicked Gray in the face.

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA GO?!"

"go where?"

"Agh! I meant, do you want to fight?"

"Well, in that case, YEAH! I WANNA GO!"

"ALRIGHT! THEN LET'S—"

"_No one will be going anywhere"_

"Eep! Yes ma'am!" They chorused, saluting.

"Wha! Would you cut it out already?! I'm tryna have a nice drink, here!"

"Excuse me Cana, but you're always drinking."

"Well, that's not my fault, is it now Wendy?"

"No, not really." A small girl with big, beautiful brown eyes and long, royal blue hair smiled up ata girl with wavy, long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh wow! Hi there Lucy! My name's Wendy, and I'm Natsu's little sister! I might only be a freshman, but I promise you we'll get along just fine!"

"Hi, little Wendy!" I smiled brightly in her direction. I tilted my head a little further, looking at Cana, and smiled again. "And hello to you too, Cana!"

"Blaahhhgh.." was her reply.

"M'kay. Well now that I've sort of kind of met everyone, how about we sit down?"

"Oooh! No! You haven't met us!" The short haired girl voiced.

"We're the Strauss siblings! I'm Mirajane! But you can call me Mira."

"I'm Elfman! And I'm a real man!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"And I'm Lisanna! It's nice to meet you, Lucy!" She smiled in my direction. Naturally, I smiled back.

"Likewise!"

"Well, let's eat!" And for the first time since Erza scolded him, Natsu had talked.

"Scoot over!"

"No! You scoot over!"

Natsu and Gray were both trying to sit in the same place. Which, to my confusion, was next to me.

"Well, how about this. Natsu sits on my right side, and Gray sits on my left! Sound good?"

"Sure!" Their faces lit up simotaniously, and they chorused again.

"Children." I heard Levy mutter. I giggled, and looked at the boys at fault.

They were glaring at each other. In a way that said, 'you're my enemy. And I'm declaring war.'

**_(A/N) AHHHHH IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE SHKFNFJDK!!! I was so happy when I got all of those amazing reviews, and if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to give you all another prompt. Can you please all tell me if this chapter is rushed? As in, if everything went a little too fast. HONEST OPINIONS, GUYSS! Remember, I won't be offended cuz' it's only my first fanfic. I love constructive criticism! But honestly, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO FRICKIN MUCH ALREADY nghhhhh!! You're all so kind and cute and make me squeal! Anyway, see you all the next time I post! (What did ya think of this chapter?) _**


	5. Sorry :(

**_ Hi guys. It's been a while since I've updated this story and I just wanna say I'm discontinuing it._**

**_ I ran out of fuel for this story, and I'm just going to start up a new one. Thanks to everyone who gave me love in just the beginnings of my story. I love you all. _**

**_My new story will be called "The New Crew" And will also revolve around Natsu and Lucy, but it will also include Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, and any other ships I decide to add in the making. Thanks for the support of this short story. Love you 3_**

**_-dekaha _**


	6. Should I Come Back?

_**(A/N) I've gotten two reviews to continue this story, and I myself would really like to do so as well. I don't even really believe that it's a very good fanfiction in the making. I'm just a lame, young writer with no motivation. I'd like to try to continue writing, so please review about your honest opinions on whether or not I should continue this story. Thank you all for the support!**_

_**-dekaha**_


End file.
